Implantable microstimulators have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of disorders, as well as other treatments. For example, implantable microstimulators can be used in neurological therapy by stimulating nerves or muscles, for urinary urge incontinence by stimulating nerve fibers proximal to the pudendal nerves of the pelvic floor, for erectile and other sexual dysfunctions by stimulating the cavernous nerve(s), for reduction of pressure sores or venous stasis, etc.
Implantable microstimulators, such as the BION® device (available from Advanced Bionics Corporation, Sylmar, Calif.), have exposed electrodes and a small, often cylindrical, housing that contains the electronic circuitry and power source that produce electrical pulses at the electrodes for stimulation of the neighboring tissue. It is preferable that the electronic circuitry and power source be held within the housing in a hermetically-sealed environment for the protection of the user and the protection of the circuitry and power source. Once implanted, it is often preferable that the microstimulator can be controlled and/or that the electrical source can be charged without removing the microstimulator from the implanted environment.